


Each Day, I am New, I am Yours

by Remem8er



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, aka theyre both trans, i love them, its not a songfic tho it just reminds me of them, its sweet, not necessarily fluff but, t4t, title is from white ball by miracle musical, yeah this is dumb, yes those r relevant its like the main aspect of the fic LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remem8er/pseuds/Remem8er
Summary: hajime and nagito share a secret
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Each Day, I am New, I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and dumb but i had to get this idea down. enjoy!

Sitting on Hajime’s bed, Nagito suddenly turned his head away, clutching his hands in his lap. 

“Komaeda?” Hajime furrowed his brows, before realizing Nagito was blushing. 

“Ah- hey, you okay?” Hajime hesitated before placing his hand on Nagito’s jaw, turning his head. He flushed an even brighter red, but didn’t resist. Nagito’s eyes drifted to Hajime’s mouth, before seeming even more mortified, staring at the ground. 

“Can I… kiss you?” He muttered, toying with the strings on his jacket.

“That’s what this is about?” Hajime could never figure this dude out. Nagito seemed even more embarrassed. “No, it’s ok, I just-“ He paused. “You don’t have to ask every time? I mean you can, I guess, but-“

He was interrupted by a pair of cold hands cupping his face- although, in Nagito’s defence, one of them was metal- and was pulled into a kiss. He adjusted quickly, resting his hands on the boy’s thin frame. 

-

Hajime’s hand, previously resting on Nagito’s shoulder, made its way down to the front of his chest. Nagito suddenly flinched back, breaking their kiss with a frightened expression. Hajime’s eyes widened, a lot of things suddenly clicking into place. 

“I- uh-“ Nagito stuttered, pulling his jacket closed. 

Hajime steeled his gaze, letting out a breath. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled on his tie, leaving it resting over his shoulders. He began unbuttoning his shirt, to which Nagito audibly swallowed. Ignoring this, Hajime continued, shucking his shirt off his shoulders when he finished.

Nagito’s expression changed from embarrassment to shock as he saw the twin scars under Hajime’s chest. The latter was now blushing almost as much as Nagito, but attempted to keep his cool as the other boy stared. 

“Oh.” Was Nagito’s clever response. “When-“ He cut himself off, looking again towards the floor.

“During the Kamakura Project,” Hajime shrugged. “They gave me the opportunity so I took it. I guess it was another motivator or something?” Nagito hummed, looking back at Hajime.

“You can uh-“ He cut himself off, staring into his hands as if they were somehow the most interesting thing in the room. Hajime heard shuffling on the bed, and cold fingers pressed against his scar. He winced, causing the hand to quickly be pulled back.

“I’m sorry-“ Nagito started, but was interrupted as Hajime pressed the boy’s palm back against his chest, holding back his shiver. 

“It was just cold,” Hajime admitted, a slight smile on his face, “It’s okay.”

Nagito let out the breath he was holding. It’s okay. The scars were thin but visible, faded after the years. They were smooth and straight, as expected of Hope’s Peak. Hajime thought about the scar surrounding his skull, but quickly buried the thought.

He felt a metal hand slide up his side, resting above his hip bone. Hajime sighed, relaxing into the touch as Nagito’s thumb slid across his other scar. He shivered again, though not from the cold. It was so… intimate. 

Resting his hand back on Nagito’s cheek, Hajime leaned in for another kiss. Nagito’s hand still rested on his chest, rubbing small circles with his thumb. When Hajime’s other hand moved to rest on Nagito’s side, he leaned into his touch. It was okay. They were okay.


End file.
